


Sudsy Seb

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, F/M, clumsy sebastian stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: Have you ever seen the meme where his girlfriend is asking if he was allowed to take baths growing up and there’s bubbles EVERYWHERE? What are the odds of a little blurb with clumsy!seb way overdoing a bubble bath?
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, clumsy!seb x reader
Series: Clumsy!Seb [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sudsy Seb

Sebastian never got to take baths as a kid and as he grew he didn’t really have the time for baths and opted for showers. When you found this out one night when the two of you were talking about your childhood you were shocked. “You really never played with piles of bubbles in your bath as a kid?”

“Uh. Yeah. I grew up in a communist country…” he reminded you. “...there was no wasting soap for bubbles. It was in and out as quick as you can clean up.”

\----

Now he was sat on the edge of the tub in your bathroom staring down the tub and the plethora of bubble bars and bath bombs you had in a basket from your favorite store. It wasn’t unusual for him to find you sitting in the bath on a friday night with a glass of wine and water that smelled delicious and was colored to match. 

Flicking on the water he waited for it to heat up then went to plug the drain. It dawned on him that he honestly had no idea how to do this with this bathtub. He tried pushing it down and twisting it to close, but it wouldn’t budge. “Ah, there!” he exclaims as he twists a knob near the faucet although it wasn’t what he was looking for. He yelps as water comes from the detachable shower head that was in its spot next to the spout. Flicking it off he hits the other knob hearing the satisfying sound of the stopper engaging. He sighs as he lets the hot water fill up as he grumbles to himself and takes off his shirt and pants. 

He picks up one of the bars from your basket and sniffs it. This one looks more like a unicorn horn than anything but it smells okay to him. Another he picks up is in the shape of a peach, scented to match. The next he picks up looks slightly like a macaron; if it wasn’t in the bathroom it would probably be mistaken for a snack. Bringing it to his nose he picks up the rose and lemon. It’s subtle enough for him. This next step he has seen you do enough times. He crumbles it in his hands and lets the water run over them. 

The water continues filling the tub and the bubbles keep building on top, he sinks into position and realizes the bubbles are the majority of the volume in the tub. “Oh. Oh no.” It hits him that he used too much of the bubbles. Pushing them away he makes a mountain of bubbles trying to see exactly how much of the volume in the tub is water. Making his decision he jumps out of the tub quickly and scoops up a pile and throws it in the shower to dispose of it. On his third trip doing this he hears a small laugh come from behind him. He turns around and shoves the bubbles in his arms at you. “Don’t you know it’s not nice to sneak up on people, especially naked people?” 

You dodge the bubbles for the most part but a few land on your nose and in your hair. “Don’t you know it's rude to use your girlfriends bubble bombs without permission?” you tease back as you pat the bubbles off you. “And it looks like you used the whole one.” a few tuts come from you as you make your way over to him to give him a soft kiss in greeting.

“Can I join you? I was coming to take one myself. It was a long day at work.” adding a pout at the end for extra effect. 

“No, I don't think the tub can handle both of us with all the bubbles.” Kissing your nose he pushes past you, knowing your eyes followed him he shakes his butt a little before stepping back into the tub, but karma takes control -- suddenly he loses his footing and is falling. Water splashes everywhere, bubbles fly in every direction and you see your adorable boyfriend flailing his arms and legs in the air trying to put himself upright. Leaning over the side of the tub you make sure he's okay, pushing his hair back from this forehead when he stops moving. 

“You okay?” 

“You know… This is why I don’t take baths.” 

“Because you’re a giant clumsy dork?” 

“I resent that!” 

And with that he grabs your arm and pulls you in with him. Falling in next to him, still clothed from your office job, you screech out a “SEB!” and gave his chest a little tap and the bubbles flew around you two again “You could have waited until I got undressed!” 

“Yeah, but what’s the fun in that? You would have expected it.” 

“You're incorrigible.” A shake of your head and you look up to give him a loving kiss before removing your clothes and he has a full bubble beard going. The two of you laugh together as he is caught in the act of placing more on his face. You make a comment about how he was deprived as a kid and that you were going to figure out other things he missed out on as a kid.


End file.
